Heartbroken at Montparnasse
by beyondinfinite
Summary: The cool breeze swept over me as I stepped off of Montparnasse. The weather was nice and warm. I was alone, but I didn't mind. Not until I saw the very person that could break my heart in a matter of seconds.


Heartbroken at Montparnasse

A/N: Hello! I, sadly, do not own Yumeiro Pâtissiére.

* * *

The cool breeze swept over me as I stepped off of Montparnasse. The weather was nice and warm.

"What nice weather," I breathed. I was alone, but I didn't mind. I had the whole day to relax before the match in the palace.

And then, there he was. I didn't mind that my hat flew away. What I did mind was the fact that he was with a girl. Who was she?

_Henri-sensei. Who is that?_

I couldn't hear what they were talking about, because all I heard was my heart breaking, shattering, and falling apart.

"I didn't think you'd be practicing on a morning such as this."

His voice was so curious, so happy. He hasn't spoken to me like that in months.

"I apologize for bothering you on your morning walk."

The blonde girl who was clinging to _his_ right arm smiled up at him shyly. It bothered me so much. _I _could never do that.

"You really are such a practicing machine, François."

François? François Adjani? She's the leader of the team we will be up against _tomorrow night_.

She smiled up at him again, her eyes gleaming with hope. My eyebrows furrowed slightly. That was how I used to look at him as a little girl. He grabbed her shoulders gently and looked at her with a small smile. Tears slowly formed from the corner of my eyes. Why, Henri-sensei? _Why_?

"But Mari from Team Tennouji will be your opponent tomorrow. She is a very strong foe."

For a second, my heart soared. For a second, I hoped. He thought of me that way?

"I will lose to no one. Even to Mari Tennouji's team."

Her eyes filled with confidence. The confidence that, right then, I lacked. I needed. I lost.

"It looks like you are quite confident."

He chuckled, and slowly let his hold on her loosen. The hands on her shoulders slowly slid down to her elbows. _Why, Henri-sensei_?

"I will win, without fail. And then, I will participate in the new project that you have recommended to me, _Sensei_."

My fingers unconsciously balled into fists. The tears that had been threatening to fall gave no sign of reluctance. It flowed freely down my cheeks. I don't know why, but I felt so helpless. I felt so hopeless. He never told me of this project. Why her? Why her, and not me? Is there something wrong with me? I've done everything. Everything.

"I am looking forward to it, François."

The very person who had inspired me to become what I am today, he was breaking everything. He was breaking my hopes. He was breaking my dreams. He was breaking _me_. _Henri-sensei!_

"Henri-sensei…" She pulled him into a hug. He loosened up, and then hugged her back.

"I will become a pâtissiére, and I will always stay by your side." She was still clinging onto his shirt, her face buried underneath the crook of his neck. She was smiling. She was so happy.

"You are the best student I have ever taught," he murmured to her hair. His smile was so angelic. Even if he was breaking my heart, he was still so handsome. "There is still so much that I wish to teach you."

"Yes. There is still so much that I _want_ to be taught!" Her breath hitched, and then she giggled slightly.

"Whatever I teach, you absorb almost magically! I can't help but enjoy teaching you, François."

He hugged her again, and she returned the tight embrace. Time slowed down. I don't know what happened. It was like being underwater. Everything became blurred and fuzzy. I couldn't see clearly. I couldn't think straight.

The tears ran faster now, like it knew that I was in so much pain. And I was. Honey, my Sweets fairy, came out and looked at me in a sorrowful way. "Mari…"

I ignored her silent pleading. She wanted me to leave. She didn't want to see me break. She wanted to keep me safe. But it was too late for that, because I was already done. My heart was broken and battered and torn.

Slowly, Henri-sensei and François pulled out of the hug. "There is still time before we depart for Mont Saint-Michel. You need to get some rest."

She smiled cheekily at him, almost deviously. "Yes."

He pulled her along with him. They started walking again, with him leading while she clung to his right arm enthusiastically.

_You are the best student I have ever taught._

_You are the best student I have ever taught._

_You are the best student I have ever taught._

That day, there was a part of me that lost. That part of me gave up trying. That part of me gave up hoping.

That day, I was alone. And, to be honest, I _did_ mind.

* * *

A/N: It _is_ based on the anime episode number 47. I think? Anyway, reviews make me happy! xD


End file.
